


Paint Me

by mikuria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuria/pseuds/mikuria
Summary: Hanzo was like a white canvas, ready to be taken by all the beautiful colors that love could offered him





	1. I was a white canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Im new in this platform, im form Brazil, which means that my english is not so good, but I try my best to improve, so comments about words and coherence are welcome! Thanks a lot ♥

The embarrassment was all over Hanzo’s face, but nothing could take away the happiness for finally be present in his brother’s life when he accepted, without blinking, the invitation for a meeting with his friend’s. Hanzo needed that: be part of the youngest brother life, he already knew that Genji was all grown up, a man with robotic parts, but still a man, and still his brother. Hanzo brought presents to gift the lovely doctor who saved his brother’s life after the unpleasant encounter between him and Genji in the past, they meet at the entrance of a fancy restaurant, typical Japanese, to introduce the friends in his culture, in the past Genji did not care about his culture, but now he valued the most, Genji laughed seeing the big brother come in his direction, dressed in casual clothes, instead of the traditional Japanese clothes.

“Brother! You look good in these playboy clothes!” Genji joked, making Hanzo feel embarrassed. They used to call Genji the playboy when he was younger.  
“It would be great come dressed like a Gueisha, but I think it will be a lot of Japanese for a night.” Hanzo say right after hugging Genji.  
“Im so happy that you’re here!”  
“Me too, little brother.”

Hanzo and Genji entered in the restaurant, going straight to the private part of the location, where a bunch of people was expecting the arrival of Genji with his big brother, Hanzo find something in common with all of them: they were soldiers in a war, just like him and his brother, who looks to have a strong bond with all of them, Hanzo greeted everyone and sat next to his little brother, who was chatting with a beautiful blonde woman, Angela Ziegler, the doctor who save him, Hanzo approach her to thanks her for saving Genji’s life, she felt flattered and accepted, the two started to talk about Genji, and Hanzo could notice that the little brother was paying attention to them both, he could figure out in that minute that the brother was in love with the doctor.

During the meeting Hanzo felt a little lonely, but he was happy, Genji stole Ziegler for himself for the rest of the night, and Hanzo remained drinking in silence, for the joy of the crew, another friend had arrived for the meeting, he looks like a strong man, a little older and looks like was taken from a comic about the old West, the man sat right in front of Hanzo, and stared at him with kind eyes, the archer felt a suddenly warm in the room.

“McCree! I though you could not come!” Genji shout, he looks happy.  
“Sorry for the delay, where are the drinks, Ninja?” The cowboy guy shout, raising an empty glass and cheering up the crew.

All of them accompanied him for a toast, Hanzo raise your glass timidly, looking straight to the handsome man with a cowboy hat, and received a strange and seductive wink.


	2. Yellow, when you suddenly come to me

Outside the restaurant, Genji say goodbye to his friends, Hanzo waited for him, slightly apart from the group with a firm posture and serious face, as an attempt to mask the blush and the embarrassment that he felt that night, caused by the seductive looks from McCree. As if it were not enough tease him all the night, Jesse McCree came toward Hanzo, lightning a Cuban cigar, his brown skin in the moonlight looks beautiful, Hanzo could not take his eyes off him.

“You alright there, friend?” Jesse asked.  
“You can’t be less cowboy…” Hanzo whispered, and laughed. “Im okay, thanks.”  
“I hear that.” McCree smoked a little more of the cigar, and laughed too.  
“So, you and my brother worked together, right? For the Overwatch?” There was sarcasm in the question, since Overwatch had his name stained with many accusations of corruption.  
“Yes, we worked together for them, when Overwatch had a pure objective.” His voice sound sad, Hanzo regretted the question.  
“Im really sorry for that.” Hanzo said, looking to the man’s robotic arm.  
“Im fine with that, my number one gun still works.” McCree pointed to the belt’s buckle and laughed, Hanzo felt uncomfortable with the reference, but attracted in the inside.

Jesse walked away, waving a goodbye to Hanzo, Genji returned to the brother, looking at him with doubtful look, the little brother smiled to the big brother, as hard as Hanzo tried to hide, Genji knew his true self.

“I saw that.” Genji says.  
“You saw nothing.” Hanzo said firmly.  
“He likes Asians…” Genji hummed, and Hanzo blushes.  
“You don’t have any respect, young man.” 

The next day, Genji and Hanzo spend practicing together, in the breaks, they eat and Genji tell the stories from the places that he was in his search for redemption, they talked about the past, the present and the future, Genji express his feelings about the doctor Ziegler, codename Mercy, the angel of his life, also told about his master, an Omnic monk, who taught him to understand his place in the world as a part-man part-robot, Hanzo listened patiently and attentively to the stories, he was fascinated.

At nightfall, Genji had a compromise with Angela Ziegler, he insisted that was just a medical check-up, but Hanzo provoked him about that, just like a big brother would do, after he leave, Hanzo decided to take a night walk.

After a few steps, Hanzo found Jesse walking in the neighborhood.

“Jesse.” Hanzo greeted him.  
“Oh, you live here, I didn’t know.” Hanzo notice that he was lying.  
“So, night walk?” Hanzo asked.   
“Yes, the ninja boy isn’t at home?”   
“No, he… Why you call him like that? It’s a little depreciating.” Hanzo changed the subject.  
“Oh, sorry, I don’t mean that, it’s just a nickname, he’s like the ninja guy in the missions, he’s very good, and he’s used to the nickname, he never complained in missions.” Jesse felt a little shy, bowed his head to cover the blush in the cheeks.  
“Oh, I get it… You were in a lot of mission with him, must know him better than me, sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Approached him, putting his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. “I know that the both of you need to meet again, and Genji is really happy with the return of his big brother to his life, he talked about that for weeks!” Jesse laughed, trying to cheer up Hanzo.  
“Really?”  
“Yes!”

Hanzo looked at McCree, his face was emanating sincerity.

“Well, how about you and me have some drinks, I know that Genji is busy now in his medical check-up.” Jesse winked to Hanzo, it seems that the cowboy saw the little brother leaving home, Hanzo blushes.  
“Okay, why not?” Hanzo accepted

The two headed towards the bar, Jesse’s arm remained around Hanzo’s shoulders.


End file.
